ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Gray
Jean Gray or Marvel Girl is one of the original X-Men. Biography Early Life With her physic powers running rampant in her mind, Gray went insane and was locked in a mental institution. She had visions of the Phoenix Force, an extra-dimensional entity beckoning to her that haunted her. There, she was found by Charles Xavier after her parents got in touch with him, and Xavier shut off her powers with his own physic power, and slowly began giving them back, training Gray in their usage. X-Men First Missions Gray joined the X-Men run by Xavier at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children and was somewhat romantically involved with Scott Summers. After the Sentinels were released because the Brotherhood of Mutants bombed Washington D.C., Gray went to recruit people to the X-Men. She found Henry McCoy in a bar, Ororo Munroe in prison, and Piotr Rasputin after his cover was blown. She brought them to Xavier where he introduced them to the X-Men, and their first mission was to rescue Bobby Drake in New York. Sentinels attacked, but the X-Men managed to defeat them and rescue Drake. Xavier then used Cerebo to find that James Howlett had returned to New York. The X-Men went and saved him from a Weapon X convoy and sent him to the Institute. Drake told the X-Men that George Bush's daughter had been kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Mutants. Gray flew the Blackbird there, and flew it into position for Howlett to drive the President's daughter into the hangar bay. Back at the Xavier school, Gray and Xavier preformed surgery on Henry McCoy using telepathy to learn surgery. Howlett and Gray walked in the garden afterwords where Gray confessed her feelings for him and they kissed. Going to Washington D.C. to meet with Bush, Gray and Howlett had a hotel room together. Howlett then confessed he was sent by Erik Lensherr to kill Xavier, causing Gray to blast him out of bed. Lensherr then attacked with Sentinels, and Gray helped destroy them with telepathic energy. The X-Men crowded around Xavier as he pooled Sentinel debris around Lensherr and detonated it. When they returned to Xavier's school, Howlett tried to talk to Gray, but she rebuffed him. She later went with Howlett, Summers, McCoy, and Munroe on a day off to a mall in the city. There Howlett saw Peter Parker, and went to screw around with him, realizing he was Spider-Man. Peter's friend Liz Allen realized that the X-Men were Mutants and ran off, but Gray answered questions from Gwen Stacy and Kenny McFarlane about being a Mutant. Weapon X Gray operated on McCoy, placing animal organs in him to help stabilize his body systems. Drake later returned from a vacation he went on, and Gray and Xavier had to make the decision to erase his and his girlfriend's memories of knowing each other as Drake had compromised the school. Weapon X and John Wraith attacked the school and knocked Gray out, Marian Carlyle using her power to stop Drake. She was placed in a cell with Summers and Kurt Wagner, and she contacted with him mentally, allowing them to talk in one of Wagner's memories. Weapon X later sent her, Summers, Wagner, and Munroe to finish a mission Nick Fury had failed to complete, taking down a genetics lab. They destroyed the genetic creation, and Gray was forced to kill Atul Pandya. When Howlett was captured by Weapon X and placed in the cell next to her, Gray apologized to him as she realized the brutal conditions that Howlett went through. The Brotherhood of Mutants soon cut the power, and the X-Men fought with the Brotherhood to defeat Weapon X. As Rasputin prepared to kill the soldiers, Gray stopped him, refusing to murder the soldiers. After Fury arrived and killed Wraith, the X-Men returned to the school. Gray had a conversation with a recovering Xavier, and was shocked as Xavier told her that Eric Lensherr had not been killed. World Tour Working with police squads, Gray helped find three missing girls using her physic ability. Xavier launched a book and lecture tour, and in London, Munroe and Gray helped bust a bomb plot by the IRA. They did not win Xavier's competition to do the most good as they used violence, and Gray had to eventually shield the team from protestors at Xavier's lecture. While most of the X-Men went to help Xavier with his son David Xavier at Muir Island, Gray and Summers tracked the wayward Rasputin who had left the team. Gray traced him to St. Petersburg where he announced that he quit the X-Men, finding Xavier's ideas too radical. The two tried to convince him to help a sunken Russian submarine, but Rasputin decided to have Anthony Stark handle it instead. When he was unable to help, Rasputin ended up saving the submarine and accompanying Summers and Gray to Berlin to help fight David. Summers sensed something wrong with the plane and Gray tried to shield it, but failed, and the plane exploded. David brought the three X-Men down to him to taunt them, and Summers still attacked him, and Rasputin ended up killing David. After facing the Acolytes in New Zealand, Gray and Summers observed Drake's broken body in a hospital after the fight, and kissed. They started dating soon afterwards. Hellfire and Brimstone Xavier sent Gray to pick up new recruit Kitty Pryde and her mother Theresa Pryde and bring them to the school. On the way, Summers and Munroe were returning from a mission, and flew directly over Gray in the Blackbird. Gray showed Kitty around the school, and she met everyone except McCoy, who was feeling lonely after Munroe broke up with him. On the way to say goodbye to her mom, Gray suddenly had another vision of the Phoenix Force. Xavier calmed her down and asked her to do more things with McCoy and Howlett, but Gray soon had another vision of the Phoenix Force. Summers had to leave with Howlett to investigate a Mutant disappearance in the Savage Land, and Gray and Summers talked telepathically. Gray watched Drake refuse to slander the X-Men on live television, and soon the X-Men got a surprise invitation to visit the Hellfire Club, the X-Men's backers. As the only people available, Grey, Munroe, and Rasputin accompanied Xavier into the Hellfire Club. Sebastian Shaw, the club's leader, fired beams of energy at Grey's companions, knocking them out, and brought a strangely cooperative Grey to a ritual chamber. He planned to fill her with the Phoenix Force, and when the force descended upon her, she immediately killed the Hellfire Club and gave Shaw's wealth to Xavier. The Phoenix Force began mass hearings until Xavier drew the line at a resurrection and convinced Jean that the Phoenix Force was an illusion. The Force left her with a violent energy pulse, and the X-Men got a call from McCoy that Lensherr had been released from the mental bonds Xavier had placed him in. The X-Men ran outside to see a haunting 'Thank You Charles' in the sky above the city. Abilities and Traits Gray is a talkative extroverted women. She believes completely in that mutants and humans can work together. She is confident and comfortable in her sexuality, and has a strong moral code. With her powers being physic, Gray possesses the abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. She can also project bubbles of energy that block physical objects just with powers from her mind. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''